Friends Season 11 Episode Guide
by capitolpress
Summary: Need more info on your Friends Season 11 Episodes? Here is the place to check! Also visit my new episodes by me, capitolpress! Just in! All season 11 episodes announced and Season 12 preview inside! T for episode content.


Friends Season 11 Episode Guide!

"The One with the Second First Date"-With Ross and Rachel now back together, they attempt to go on another 'first date', with a surprising visitor. Now Showing

"The One where Mark Comes Over for Christmas"-With Mark now staying with Ross and Rachel, he is invited to Monica's Christmas Party. Ross tells Rachel what he did. Now Showing

"The One with Rachel's New Offer"(Short)-Monica and Chandler have new neighbors who greatly embarrass Chandler at the local gym. Rachel gets a new job offer in Paris. Now Showing

"The One with the Annoying Neighbors"-Monica and Chandler's annoying neighbors become even more annoying when they are forced to live with the Bings after an unfortunate fire. Rachel debates whether or not to go to Paris. Original Airdate: Rescheduled 'til further notice

"The One in Paris Pt. 1"-Rachel takes Emma and moves to Paris for her new job. Ross and the gang goes after her. Original Airdate: February 1st, 2010

"The One in Paris Pt. 2"-TBA

Original Airdate: February 8th, 2010

7. "The One in Florida"-The gang takes a beach trip to Florida and learn a lot about each other.

Original Airdate: February 2010

8. "The One with the Camping Trip"-The gang goes camping, this time with Mike along and Joey's new girlfriend.

Original Airdate: February 2010

9. "The One with Emma's Half Brother"-While Carol and Susan go on vacation to Minnesota, Ben stays with Ross. Emma and Ben bond more as siblings. Meanwhile, Phoebe discovers she's pregnant.

Original Airdate: February 2010

10. "The One with the National Broadcasting Company"-The gang takes a trip to NBC filming studio in the city. The gang also has a run in with the cast and writers of The Girlie Show.

Original Airdate: February 2010

Note: This episode is a crossover with 30 Rock

11. "The One with the perfect Proposals"-Ross Plans to propose to Rachel when a shocking turn happens.

Original Airdate: April 2010

12. "The One with the Bachelor Party"-Joey and Chandler host what they hope to be Ross' final bachelor party. Phoebe and Monica take Rachel out for a tasteful party on the town.

Original Airdate: TBA

13. "The One with the Hawaii Wedding"-Ross and Rachel travel with the gang to Hawaii for their wedding.

Original Airdate: April 2010

14. "The One with the Hawaii Disaster"-The day after Ross and Rachel's wedding, a terrible Hurricane hits the islands and causes disastrous effects.

Original Airdate: May 2010

Note: This is the finale of Season 11

Read On for a preview of Friends Season 11: The Lost Episodes

AND

A Preview of Season 12!

Lost Episodes:

1. "The One with all the Shopping"-The group goes out to do some after-Christmas shopping with plenty of mishaps.

Original Airdate: May 29th, 2010

2. "The One with the Soul Survivor(a two part event)"-the group of friends(including Mike) are taken and placed on a never-to-air season of Survivor.

Original Airdate: June 28th, 2010

Note: This episode takes place before Phoebe cheats on Mike, and before Ben comes to live with Ross.

3. "The One with Ben's Boarding School"-When Ben's girlfriend is sent to a boarding school in Vermont, Ben attempts to convince Ross to send him with her.

Original Airdate: July 26th, 2010

Season 12:

1. "The One with the Sunrise and Sunset"-After the tragedy in Hawaii, the gang heads back to New York. Phoebe heads into labor.

Original Airdate: Fall 2010

Author's Note: As all of you may know, I had planned on releasing my Survivor two part event on March 1st. I was almost done with it on Friday February 26th, when a massive virus hit my computer wiping out the entire episode along with the original scripts for a few other previous and future episodes. I now plan on completely re-writing "The One with the Soul Survivor" and releasing it as a part of my "Friends Season 11: The Lost Episodes". The episodes will tide everyone over until I return with my season 12 this fall. The episodes seen on the Lost Episode season are episodes that I had completed and was just waiting for my release date to publish. I will have an official website up by the end of March. It will be .. It will also debut my all-new original series "Bad Friendships" this summer, only on my website. I'm sorry I cannot fulfill my complete full 24-episode full season order for season 11, but rest assured, there will be less roadblocks for season twelve. I plan on going on as far as a season 13, and the next two seasons are sure to be full. Thank you for your loyalty,

Sincerely,

CapitolPress.


End file.
